Many people do some degree of holiday decorating throughout the year. For some of these people, the decorating endeavor is quite extensive and requires large amounts of holiday-specific paraphernalia.
One of the holidays associated with extensive decorating is Halloween and some elaborately decorated residences can be found in most neighborhoods where Halloween is celebrated. Those people that decorate, will often decorate for more than one holiday. The amount of decorations used for a season will vary based on the decorator, but many people become serial accumulators of holiday decorations. For these people especially, the storage of these decorating items in the off-season is an increasing problem. Obviously, as more items are required, the space needed to store them when not in use increases.
Of all the symbols and items associated with Halloween, perhaps the most iconic is carved pumpkin. Often, whether to increase visibility of the pumpkin, or to place the pumpkin in a decorative context, the pumpkin is placed on some type of stand. Display stands that present pumpkins in a decorative manner are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,654 discloses a number of decorative pumpkin stands. Patents U.S. D444411, U.S. D445356, U.S. D445357, U.S. D445720, U.S. D520405, and U.S. D591530 also disclose different pumpkin stands.
Although decorative when in use, when not in use these stands are bulky and difficult to store.